totaldramaislandfanclubsfandomcom-20200214-history
TDS total drama story (P.S NO ROMANCE IN IT MORE ACTION AND DRAMA IN IT AND ITS A PLAY SCRIPT)
Heres how all of it goes Total drama Story By. Brittney Parsons Starring: Justin as Duncan Brittney as Courtney Patrick as Harold Tara as BridgetteSteven as Geoff Curtis as Chris Buck as Chef Nick as Cody Regina as Eve Tom as Tyler Liz as Izzy Cameron as Justin Tammy as Lashawna Ben as Noah INTRODUCTION On the Nice and hot summer day, all twelve campers supposably introduced by one host. one chef to cook to prepare breakfasts, lunches, and dinners for all teens ALL on one island. Teens must face challenges on the island to survive and win the one hundred million dollars to support, care, spend on their beloved ones, to help lives in their needs, or treasure all the money they have and save in a memory of all this summer how it began or how it ends!! This is the moment we all been waiting for…. THE TOTAL DRAMA STORY!! Chapter 1 ''' '''The first visit of arrivals at camp Wawnakwa The moist summer air from the ocean of The Wawanakwa Island arrives when one red bright boat reached to the dock and the guy walking on the dock. “Hello Patrick” said the host. “Hello” said Patrick holding up his glasses to his nose with his finger and now playing with his keyboard. Next red bright boat arrives a strong girl comes out of the boat walking on the dock lifting weights “Hello” said, Regina in a tough bad girl voice. The host shivered and said “hello Regina” then next red boat comes to the dock and this was a girl, a beautiful, girl it was Tara!! Tara is walking on the dock now holding her blue dolphin surf board hello, hey where’s the beach to surf on dude?” Said Tara with a confused look on her face. “This is the beach Tara?? ” Said the host and laughed. Next red bright boat comes a awesome, Punk Rocker, bad boy comes out, walking to the host on the dock and says to the host in a tough & evil way “I don’t like surprises get it!!” “Yeah I get it Justin your patrol officer said, that if your too hostel or breaking rules we can call him back and get you back to survive! Next boat had three guys coming out of the boat and walking on the dock. one sporty athlete, one techno geek, and one that’s a skateboarder guy. Nick and Tom said hello nicely. “Hello welcome to be here” “DUDE NICE TO SEE YOU CURTIS WOO HOOO!!” Said Steven. Nick pulling out his Ipod Nano and listening to it while Tom tries to do push ups but falls at the same time while trying. Steven Skateboarding and testing his moves while waiting for the other campers to arrive… Next boat comes along and another beautiful girl but caring walks on the dock to the host and says “Hello there nice to be here and seeing you all here also!!” She High fives everyone and smiles. Host says to her “Hello and nice to see you here too Tammy.” Here comes a hyper and energetic girl that swings from a vine from the Island. She does a perfect landing but falls off the dock and Tara helps her up. The girl says, while getting up “HELLO PEOPLES” laughs hyper and smiles hugely, “Uh hi Liz nice to see you on camp Wawanakwa” Says Curtis sheepishly and shocked. Next Boat comes and here comes a Tan strong guy walking on the dock and everyone stares at his beautiful looking presence and says in a manly cute voice “Hi you guys. I’m welcomed to be here and with you guys now.” “Well I’m glad you’re here too Cameron and please use a mirror or anything here to make yourself presentable to the lovely ladies” Host smiles and laughs. The other boat comes to the dock, this is a girl that has short red and black hair, a punk rocker and is a tough, bad girl. Justin starts to stare at her and she tries not to pay attention and says, “hi” walks and stands by the others. “Well hello Brittney welcome.” Says the Host politely. Brittney rolls her eyes and snarls. “Now now we don’t want your patrol officer after you now do we??” said the host. Host looking at Brittney with a sarcastic smile. “Sure whatever..” she says, looking back at the Host with a evil pout on Brittney’s face! The last boat comes in and walking on the dock comes Ben the sarcastic and trouble maker of the island Camp of Wawanakwa now “Oh hello is this the summer school club for losers??” Ben Now laughing. “Um no dude this a Survivor Reality TV Show” Said, the Host. “Now then I’m Curtis your host and you guys are on a reality TV show on camp Wawanakwa and trying to win some money, well first off you can go to that out-house and speak your inner deepest thoughts to a camera in there, you also cannot go into Buck’s kitchen he is your chef preparing meals for you all. Now I have to split you up all into two teams one is the screaming “Death Traps and the other one is the Grave Diggers!” “Now then on the screaming Death Traps are Tara, Kyle, Nick, Regina, Tom and Ben.” Says Curtis smiling “Now then next team for the Grave Diggers are Justin, Brittney, Patrick, Steven, Liz, and Tammy.” Says Curtis, still smiling and now laughing with happiness and joy. “Oh and one more thing this right here The Fire Pit is where one team member from each team gets voted off when the team loses a challenge, and the winning team doesn’t lose a team member! They get special prizes at the end of each challenge, Oh and hidden cameras are every where on this island of Camp Wawanakwa !!! All campers go to the cabins and they all go to sleep on their bunks as soon as they were un-packed and settled in their cozy cabins. Chapter two The first big challenge!! ' One sunny bright cheerful mourning all campers sleeping and all the creatures outside scattering and searching for food, Curtis woke up and then gave aloud honk with air horn. Then spoke “WAKE UP CAMPERS IT’S A NEW DAY!!” Curtis said cheerfully All the campers awoke from their dreams “ Its seven o clock in the mourning!!” Said Tammy in a angry manner “Sorry but this is the challenge before we get Breakfast ok First you got to run all around the island for three laps and meet in the cafeteria for your breakfast and then you’ll have breakfast, after breakfast you will have to do The Handcuffed Torture Challenge well good luck and stay perfectly awake and ready!!” Said Curtis smiling and laughing. “ooh boy I’m getting tired right now!” said Tammy running and breathing harder trying to run faster. “yeah, I hear ya too girl” Said Tara Breathing hard too. Brittney sneaks in the forest of the island and walks through a short cut way and Justin follows her, she turns and saw him and she starts to run faster and faster. But Justin caught up with her. “Hey what are you doing Princess?” Said Justin “uh lets see here, um… none of your business!!” Said Brittney still trying to run from him but he’s still catching up. “Will you just go away or are you a stalker trying to win a date with me!!” Said Brittney “No I’m not I just wanna talk and get to know ya more better and well I just wanna go your way because I want to win the challenge as bad as you do don’t have to be so ignorant and wrong to me then and well bye then darling!!” Said Justin in a evil ticked off tone and runs past Brittney and is already there in the cafeteria. Brittney stares at his agility and ability to run and feel impressed by the way he runs. Then Brittney snaps out of it and starts running faster and she was the second one there before the others arrived. All arrived out of breathe and sweating head to toe. “How did you guys get here so fast?” Said Tara out of breathe “Uh well lets just say I took some track last year and raced some kids” Said Justin Evilly smiling at Brittney. Brittney quickly turned away and said “well I did too but I driven a bike and ran from two big huge dogs.” everyone looked at them both impressively and excitedly amazed at both Justin and Brittney. All campers got their trays. A announcement came in “the breakfast today will be Big Buck Surprise!” Said Buck the chef. The food was gray and looked like it was moving, all Campers ate the disgusting looking food and nearly vomited but none did. “well here’s the challenge ok, two members from their own team has to be handcuffed to one another and stay like that for two days and whoever can’t take the pressure they may have the skeleton key, but if you take the skeleton key then you lose the challenge and one of your team mates will get voted off and leave to the boat of losers and never come back ever, well here’s the who’s going to be handcuffed to each other on The Screaming Death Traps, Regina with Ben, Cameron with Nick, and Tom with Tara, The Next Team The Grave Diggers handcuffed is Patrick with Steven, The next is…” Curtis said Brittney was thinking please not Justin I don’t want to be with him he’ll pester and flirt with me left and right. “Tammy and Liz, and the last ones is Brittney and Justin!!” Curtis said finally Brittney whispers “Ooh no!!” Justin gives Brittney a pleasant but devilish flirty smile. They all got handcuffed together later on, they started to hang out with their handcuffed partners. Regina and Ben fighting, Tara getting dragged by Tom when Tom is running, Kyle and Nick listening to music, for The Screaming Death Traps. As for The Grave Diggers, Patrick and Steven started to argue on dancing or playing on the keyboard, Liz did crazy stunts on the vine while Tammy dangling on for life with Liz screaming on top of her lungs, while for the last two is this… “So whatcha wanna do toots?” Said Justin “I don’t know I guess its up to you I guess?” Said Brittney rolling her eyes “Well I got us a plan..” Said Justin with a smirk on his face “What is it?” Brittney looked at him confusedly and amused at the same time. “tonight we’re gonna have a big feast” Justin said Brittney Takes Justin in the cabins closet and talks to him whispery tone. “You mean steal food from Buck’s kitchen, are you serious we’re gonna get in trouble and get sent back to Juvie if we do this, you know that right?” Said Brittney “yes I know but this is the biggest risk I can take for the campers me and you we all have to have something good in our stomachs instead of that degusting food that chef Buck makes so you wanna join me fellow juvenal delinquent??” Said Justin smiling devilishly “Oh what the heck lets get this party started then.” said Brittney Smiling evilly. Later that night for Lunch and dinner the two handcuffed juvenal delinquents headed on to their journey to steal and get the delectable food for the campers and them selves. They both see Curtis and Buck laughing in the tent and hanging out in there. The two Justin and Brittney went into the cafeteria and grabbed two garage bags filled up with snack cakes, sodas, candy, and chips all sorts of goody good junk foods. They both ran out of there and went into the cabin where the hidden cameras weren’t inside they both saw the campers eyes widen. “Where did you get the real food at?” said Tammy and Liz at the same time. “well lets just say two angels brought it to you from a certain place.” Justin smiles devilishly “yep lets just say that!” Brittney smiles devilishly also, all the campers ate there feast and kept on eating until Brittney ate almost all the snack cakes and now getting sick she ran outside with Justin handcuffed on and now Brittney vomiting outside off the cabins front porch. Justin smiled and said “well you and me did a good job now didn’t we gorgeous?” “Yeah I guess we did, that was the most best heist we done together so far and well now since everyone is done and now all of them went to their beds and went to sleep how about we get a fire going and talk about each other some maybe something interesting and delectable maybe awesome to us.” Brittney said smiling and chuckles “well ok” said Justin “ok well me I went to Lincoln County juvie when I was fifteen and still been kept there in for awhile because I set cars and school trash bins on fire, I love skulls and rock music.” said Brittney “ok my turn now well me I went to juvie because I stole a lot and set fires and counterfeit some of my money and well I like rock music too.” said Justin smiling “well me too!” said Brittney “so uh where you wanna sleep at I mean it could be outside or inside either way?” said Brittney “well I guess outside under the stars because their so beautiful tonight.” said Justin “well ok then.” Brittney said and grabs a blanket and two pillows with Justin hooked on her. Both smiled and looked at each other thinking this was the best day of their lives for the summer camp. “well good night beautiful!” said Justin “Good night Justin” Brittney said. They both slept and all the campers did too and all were dreaming great fantastic, perfected dreams all in their beds and the two outside Curtis and Buck were skeptical about half of the food being gone but they let it go because the crooks left already with their food and now Justin and Brittney slept outside in their own little dream lands also like all the other campers!! '''Chapter 3 ' 'Hooked on the leash! ' Early in the mourning Brittney wakes up and Justin says “Good mourning beautiful!” Brittney finds her self on Justin’s chest, quickly gets up off of him and says “You were cuddling up to me!” “No you’re the one that was snuggling up to me, I was just catching a few z’s.” Justin said smiling. Brittney huffs and tries to walk away but she falls to the ground and forgot that she was handcuffed to Justin. “huh well you didn’t go too far ah gorgeous?” Justin smiles sarcastically. “well yeah, I guess I didn’t but at least I’m not that bad at last night on what we did.” Brittney smiles. Curtis wakes up and sees them outside and asks “what are you guys doing up early?” “well Justin was playing his music too loud on his headphones and that’s how I woke up and got out here.” “yeah what she said Curtis sir.” Justin said. “well ok, well you wanna help me wake up the campers?” Curtis said to both Justin and Brittney they then nodded yes and they all three got a big stereo and played Justin’s loud music on the stereo. All campers woke up all tired and tuckered out. “what’s the big Idea this time wakening us at seven thirty A.M? asked Regina with a yawn and a grouchy attitude. “yeah why so early dude?” Said Steven “Well lets just say that I like to see you guys tortured more than me and chef buck.” Said Curtis Laughing harshly “ I can’t another moment with her at all!” Ben said, with bruises and cuts on his arms and face. “NO WAY YOU AREN’T MAKING ME LOSE THIS CHALLNGE YOU SARCASTIC KNOW IT ALL!!” Said Regina said holding her fist up and about to hit him while Nick, Cameron, Tara, Justin try to pull her off of Ben. “Now now Regina take deep breathes and let it in and out and in and out very slowly.” Brittney said, calmly and provably. “Now then, do you feel better now?” Said Brittney, calmly more and effectively “Yeah I guess I do now.” said Regina “Good that’s good, Now when you get mad like that, do that a few times to cool yourself off ok.”said Brittney “Ok.” said Regina. Curtis unlocks them both “well it looks like the Grave Diggers win, so you guys go to the Tuck shop!!” Said Curtis “YAY WOO HOOO!!” Said, the whole Grave Diggers team all of them got unlocked and got their choco lizards, gum, soda, and chips from the tuck shop. “Well it looks like The Screaming Death Traps lost this challenge, the punishment will be cleaning The Beach and having good tasty Chef Buck’s food dishes, most of all handcuffed together still while The Grave Diggers have their own choice of any food they want on take out of Chef Buck’s kitchen, well see you all on At The Fire Pit Ceremony. Mean while that night The Grave Diggers celebrated their victory on winning their First challenge. The Screaming Death Traps were at The Fire Pit all worried who’s going to go on The Boat Of Losers to The Dock Of Shame. “Ok Tara, Cameron, Nick and Tom, come up and receive your marshmallows because your still in the camp, Now then our two last ones which is gonna go and which is gonna stay, Ben you shown us alot but your just too sarcastic and man that is just whack, Regina you shown us your strong side and dark side of yourself and that your not afraid at all, but girl fighting doesn’t make peace it gets in the way of it, and causes a huge war between others. So Regina I’m sorry to say this but your time here is up at wonderful camp Wawanakwa.” Curtis said sadly, “NO! NO I CAN’T GO. I NEED TO WIN THAT MONEY TOO OR I’LL, I’LL!!” Regina said, And going up to punch Curtis until she got put in a straight jacket by Buck, that is enough now Buck said, as he dragged Regina to The Boat Of Losers to The Dock Of Shame. “Well that’s all good night everyone!” said Curtis both teams said their good nights and went to their bunk beds and then went to sleep and all in their own dream lands paved with gold and diamonds, paved with sapphires that shined like the Blue Ocean Waters. '''Chapter 4 Cooking up wit ya!! Next mourning Curtis woke up and now sees all The Grave Diggers Team awake before him and is surprised by the fact that all campers got up early by them selves this time. “Well aren’t we cheerful today on Team Grave Diggers on this beautiful sunny mourning?” Curtis said, smiling happy as can be. Team Grave Diggers smiling and yawning. “well duh we are because we wanna know our challenge next.” Said Liz jumping up and down hyperly and every where. Curtis wakes up the other Team and their all crabby. “awww I don’t want to get up not right now..” said, Tom “Yeah seriously we gotta have some sleep, it was too tough on us to sleep with handcuffed again its sucks!” said Nick “well I guess you guys lose this next challenge too then.” Curtis Said, with a sarcastic smile on his face “No! No! No! we’ll do the challenge.” Said the whole Screaming Death Traps Team “well then listen up and listen close, we’re doing a cooking challenge all teams have to choose their chefs and the others to help make the foods together, So what will it be?” Asked Curtis, now sitting at a picnic table with a fork knife and spoon by him. For Screaming Death Traps the Chef was Nick for the killer pizza place theme and as for The Crave Diggers they choose Steven to be the chef for Italian Theme. “Yo don’t smash the pizza doe that hard dude dang!” Said Nick, “well sorry Mr. I’m such a nice techno boy!” Ben said, to Nick sarcastically. “The desert cakes look great Cameron!” said Nick “Oh thanks Nick glad you like it!” Cameron said, with a smile and still working on the cakes. “Ok nice job on the Salad Tara.” Nick said, “Oh well thanks, I’ll do my best for this team!” “Nice Job on the pizza too well done guys, I’m proud of you all!!” Nick said, proudly. “So who’s gonna do what?”asked Steven “Well me and Liz can make the pasta dishes.” Said Tammy “I can make cheese and sauce to go with the pasta.” Liz smiles and high fives Tammy. “me and Patrick can make the garlic bread sticks!!” Said Steven. “Looks like me and you are on desert detail.” Justin smiles at Brittney “No uh huh No way.” Said Brittney “Aw come on Brittney at least do it for the team.” Begged Steven and Justin “fine I’ll do it, but only for the team!! Said Brittney. So they all got to work. All teams got done First was the salad from The Screaming Death Traps and Garlic Bread Sticks from The Grave Diggers. “Ok here we go!” Curtis takes a bite out of the garlic stick and spits it out. “You added way too much garlic! So I give you a 6” Curtis said judging the bread sticks. Taking a bite out of the salad next “well this is terrific, I give The Screaming Death Traps a 10!! Curtis said, “Pass me the pizza and the spaghetti please.” Curtis said, proudly, Tastes the pizza. “Awww magnificent I love the pizza I give The Screaming Death Traps a 10!” Curtis said, Next the spaghetti “ooh, la, la I like that its like ma-ma-mia used to make ya know I give it a 10.” Curtis said in a Italian accent. Next was deserts Curtis ate a slice of cake from the Screaming Death Traps side “Oh 15 points right here I love it!!” Said Curtis “The flaming soufflé next” Curtis took a bite coughed and starts to choke on it Justin swats him on the back and the chunk flew out. “Yuck what was that, it was all burnt!!” Said Curtis, “Well it was my recipe, I gave it to Justin and Brittney to make.” said Liz smiling happy. “You costed us the game they won and we lost this time UH!” Tammy said in a angry tone. “Well Screaming Death Traps you guys win a fancy buffet and Grave Diggers I’ll see you at the fire pit ceremony.” Said Curtis. That night at the fire pit ceremony “I can see you guys are all tired so I’ll throw the marshmallows to you, Justin, Brittney, Patrick, Steven, Ok now this is it which is gonna go and which is gonna stay Tammy your nice in the afternoon but in mourning you’re a crabby dudette, Liz your cool but too crazy!!” Said Curtis “well this is it Tammy here’s your Marshmallow, So Liz I’m sorry but you gotta go Liz.” Says Curtis, Liz goes on The Dock Of Shame and heads to The Boat Of Losers “Well I guess this is what I get for making my own team lose then.” she gets on the boat and sails out. “well good night Campers” Said Curtis “Good night Curtis.” said the campers. 'Chapter 5 ' 'Talents for teasers ' One bright shiny mourning Curtis wakes up sneaks into both of the opposite teams cabins and scares them. “Ah why did you have to that for you lame scab of a host!” Said Ben “well I had to get all you guys up on this awesome challenge I have for you guys” said Curtis “So what is it then?” Yawn Brittney in a sarcastic remark “Well I was thinking that all or some of you guys can do a talent show!” “Oh well isn’t that just nice and what if we don’t do it then eh fella?” Said Justin. “Well you guys have to lose the challenge instantly that’s what happens Justin.” Said Curtis. Screaming Death Traps tries to pick some people for the talent show. “Ok Cameron your up.” Said Tara Cameron sets down a chair and starts to pose in the chair and then splashes water on his self. “wow he’s soooo in” Everyone says attracted by his handsome and beautiful ways of himself. “Ok Tom your up.” Tom tries to do some tricks with his yoyo but gets tied up in the yoyo strings. “ok uh no” Tara said “Ok Nick your up” Nick dose some DJ moves well tries to but way too off key. “No Next we have me” Said Tara. Tara stand upside down for twenty five minutes and everyone liked it. “whoo who go Tara yay.” Ben said sarcastically. Grave diggers Tries to pick some people for the Talent Show. Justin carves his own skull into a tree. “uh no that just looked freaky” Said Tammy Brittney read her poem out to her team. “Oh yeah you go girl your in.” Said Tammy Steven goes to skate board and does some tricks. “Ok boy your in too.” said Tammy Patrick come to the microphone. “Uh no Patrick we need professional talented people ok bye.” Patrick sighs and says “aw man darn it.” Talent show begins that night. Cameron goes first and Buck give him a 5 points for his team, Tara goes next Brittney looks at her and say “ Tara are you ok?” Tara’s stomach starts to rumble. “oh yeah sure I’m ok.” Tara goes out starts to do her upside down head stand for twenty five minutes, she burps, and then pukes on the stage puking on almost all the both teams watching her performance. Steven backstage tries to practice on his skateboarding skills but then his skateboard cracked straight in half. “Oh no I’m covered in puke I can’t go on” Said Brittney while Brittneys puking backstage “Oh great now we have Justin and Patrick, what does Justin do again.” “Carves his own skull into a tree! What we going to do!!” Said Brittney frantically Everyone thought Patrick. Patrick enters the stage “Well go for it Patrick.” Said Brittney Patrick starts to beat box and at the ends “booyah” Said Patrick , A moment of silence came along and then all cheered Patrick got 10 points. “Grave Diggers win I’ll see Screaming Death Traps at The Fire Pit Ceremony, Grave diggers win a night on a Jacuzzi spa boat for one night. “Yay awesome dude!” said all the Grave Diggers team. Later that night the Grave Diggers had their fun and relaxation on the boat and now The Screaming Death Traps are at The Fir Pit Ceremony, “Ok Tara, Nick, Tom come up and receive your marshmallows.” Said Curtis. “Now one stays and one goes which one shall stay with us. Ben your too sarcastic dude and what you said early in the mourning not cool dude. Cameron you shown us a lot that good looks count. But now I have to let you Cameron I’m deeply sorry dude. “well later bro.” Said Ben sarcastically “bye guys…”said Cameron sadly walking on The Dock Of Shame to The Boat Of Losers and now sailing off as a loser now off the survival show. “well good night Screaming Death Traps, hope you guys win another challenge tomorrow or maybe some time or some day.” Said Curtis smiling. “Good night Curtis see you tomorrow” said The whole entire Screaming Death Traps team sadly and now going to their bunk beds and sleeping. Comments Or anything about it??